


More

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fic consolidation, M/M, Melodrama, this was written so long ago and on lj!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: Melodrama about life's expectations, etc.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure this was the first thing I ever wrote.

Harry’s life has been one long litany of demands, of putting others first, of Living; of being Boy, or Champion, or Chosen One. The great shoulder on which everyone leans. Fucking Atlas carrying the fucking world, no matter that he is straining, no matter that he was only one year old, or five, or fourteen, or seventeen. Not even now is he free of the burden of the scar.

His demon was supposed to be Voldemort. Turns out it’s the expectations that smother, that overwhelm, that take the form of a myriad of wide-eyed souls, clamoring for more. Always more.

But here at the Burrow, with his heart’s family? Ginny and Molly are asking. Make a move. Set a date. Have a family - a pack of children to demand, to cling. Another responsibility on an unending pile of commitment.

Harry stands abruptly, interrupting dinner, stilling the sly inferences and not-so-subtle hints. He stalks toward Ron, eyes hard. Ron. Harry’s rock, who asks for nothing but friendship, has been silent lately, retreating while Ginny advances. Harry pulls Ron’s chair out from the table and, grasping a fist-full of red hair, yanks Ron’s face up and growls into his mouth “More”.

 

 


End file.
